


The Seventh ♾Infinity♾ Stone

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: I do not own anything marvel!Or Disney or dc or anything ok!?No suing.Summary:They loved their little chaos. Oh so much.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Back in the beginning, when the tree was but a sapling, three young ladies watched over a baby with a multicolored necklace...._

_They loved the babe, they cared for them, and when the child grew up enough to be sent out, they would be forced to watch their little chaos die._

——————————————————

Urd, Verdandi, And Skuld had only just started understanding their abilities as they watched their child touched the sapling, and how the sapling started to grow faster.

They watched as barren rocks started gathering life as their little one laughed, sparkles of joy glittering in their eyes.

Another incident, years later, when the three sisters have mastered their abilities and prepared for their paths, their little life granter hits the tree while hungry and famine broke out in the worlds.

There were other times, rage brought war and sorrow gave way for death.

It wasn't until their little baby had given the realms everything and then destroyed it all that they realized that what the kid did was the opposite of the order they needed at the well of the tree.

_But they loved their little chaos_.

So when they realized they had to send Chaos out within the tree- they mourned.

—————

They watched their child scream out as their necklace broke into six pieces and went off in different directions.

———————

And they watched them die. Each of their reincarnations being despised despite the gifts they gave and dying gruesome deaths.

They had thought they were to see their Chaos die again when Odin happened upon their seventh stone of infinite power.

That was when their little one got a name they would be able to keep.

They watched as their name was taken from the book of Hel and personally came forth to give them their title.

Their child.

Their baby.

The only one on the tree they truly loved.

**_Their little Loki._ **


	2. The Snap

_"Y-you... you should have gone for the head." Thanos said before he snapped his fingers._

_"NO!" Thor screamed out._

-

Moments later and yet nothing had happened but the time stone removing any sign of Thanos being injured.

Thanos and Thor stared at each other, awaiting for anything more then a sound when they heard three voices cackling.

They immediately turned their heads to the voices to see a beautiful young woman.

" ~~ _ **Fools**_~~." She hissed, the three's hatred of their chaos's so called brother and killer. " ~~ _ **Without the seventh it shall never work. Without chaos, none can be powered!"**_~~ They laughed again.

"Who are you?" The two opponents growled.

" ~~ ** _Our Chaos is hidden now, and shall be so unless they deem you worthy_**~~." The Norns state, their voice becoming harsher. They raised their hand and the Infinity gauntlet removes itself from Thanos' hand. " ~~ ** _The chain of chaos must be willingly accepted if infinite power is to be gained."_**~~ The gauntlet changed into a necklace with gold used to outline the gems.

Thor And Thanos stare as they disappear, leaving the necklace behind.


	3. Are You Worthy?

Loki couldn't remember why she woke up with a green skinned lady laying beside of her. Last she remembered, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungdr, Hel and her were going to run away from Asgard so Odin couldn't cage them.

After a few more moments, her memories started to come back and tears fell from her eyes.

"I- I... _falling_." The other woman gasped out as she woke. She looked around like Loki had. "I should've... How am I here?"

"Yes, ask the person also stuck here how you are. _Always_ a brilliant idea." Loki stated dryly, he stood up brushing off his clothes and changing his form.

-

_**The three smiled. Their plan would work. Their child would remember everything soon, their child could come home.** _

-

Thor rushed the necklacecatching it before Thanos has enough time to recover and flew off.


End file.
